A New Beggining
by Marteto
Summary: Katniss, Prim , and Cassie leave home to find a new home and escape their past. Keeta ,Fannie, Jale


**Chapter 1- Leaving**

**Katniss POV**

I'm talking to Cass when I hear a knock on the door and see my boyfriend Marvel and his best friend Cato. I'm having a sleepover with my archery team tonight and there are no boys allowed, I open the door "remember 'no boys at sleepovers' " I made up that rule at my first sleepover as team captain They both groan and exchange glances, then Marvel saunters through the door leaving Cato outside, it all seems to planned, as Marvel walks up to me and says "Its time" I stare at him confused "for what?" he responds smiling "you know you're the only not completely hideous virgin left, right?" I instantly realize what they were plotting and let out an earsplitting scream.

Cass comes in and sees Marvel's intentions "Marvy, I would back the hell up before you get it" Cass and Marvel used to be friends, so she knows exactly what to say to piss him off "If it isn't Sassy Cassy trying to save the day once again, what are you going to do stab me with a carrot" he is so stupid ,Cass and I could kick his butt in a matter of seconds, she gives a quick look that tells me to kick him in his " no no square" his own words, and I grin my understanding. Cass distracts him with another insult as I lock the door were Cato is waiting, then I knee him hard as Cass hits him with a carrot so hard he faints, we double over laughing then hear Cato banging on the door I let him in as Cass hides where only I can see her.

He sees Marvel "You bitch were gonna finish this later and you'll be so sore you won't be able to move!" he screams as he drags Marvel I call Jo, she answers on the second ring "Johanna Mason here,".

"Hey Jo can Cass and I come stay with you for awhile we need to leave now" I say as Cass cancels our sleepover explaining that we are moving and leaves our contact information Jo responds "Sure Kat but I will need a full story when you get here," I sigh in relief and respond "Ok see you soon Jo we need to pack so we will see you in a day or two" "K Brainless, Bye" she says and hangs up."Cass we need to pack we are moving"I holler into our room "Kay".We pack everything we have into my VW van and Jeep, and I call Prim , she answers right away "Hey Kat I got into UPA" she squeals into the phone " Hey Prim I,m moving to California" I say " well I'm at the Atlanta airport right now and I need a ride, could you maybe" I cut her off "Prim, Cass and I are about to leave for California, do you want to be picked up and go to Jo's" She responds with a "Yes Please, Thanks Katniss" and we hang up.

I go to the airport and get Prim who attacks me with a bear hug, then we meet Cass at Ceaser's Capitol Coffee where she is waiting with my pets and our drinks. I take my drink "I'm going to go say goodbye and get my last paycheck" I walk inside and see Josh, one of my dad's old friends "Hi Josh, I'm moving to California and came to say goodbye and get my paycheck" I say sadly as he pulled me in for a hug "You know your dad would be proud, Katniss. You've raised Prim and sent her to the boarding school she dreamed of, now she going to Panem University on a he would be so proud, I am, here's your money" he handed me my paycheck and a employee coupon card, as silent tears streamed down my face "Your dad wanted you and Prim to have these, when you could handle it" he handed me two wooden boxes, one had a Katniss root on it and the other had a Primrose, on the side you could see where my father signed it.I hugged him again "Thank you for everything I'll miss everyone, so will Cass, please keep us updated" I rambled as my tears ran freely, then hugged him once more and waved goodbye, then returned to Prim and Cass.

They see my puffy face, and give me a questioning look so I hand Prim the box " The side" I croak. Soon her face matches mine and we all hug and cry together, I break away "we should probably leave now," they both nod. I get in my jeep with Iris and Daisy, my two dogs, Prim is riding with Cass and the cats in mom's old hippie van. We are on the road for a long time, before we stop at a hotel for the night. I wake up first and shower, then go get a bunch of pastries and coffee for everyone. When I get back upstairs Cass is still asleep and Prim is in the shower,when she gets out I wake up Cass " Theres coffee and food Cass, wake up," she looks at me, still half asleep and grumbles something unintelligible. Eventually she decides get out of bed and eat what Prim and I saved for her.

After showering Cass gets dressed and looks at me expectantly, my gaze drifts down my body, revealing my pajama shorts. I get some jeans as they do a sweep of the room and deem it clear. After that Cass takes our stuff to the cars and leaves Prim and I with our boxes.

Prim's fingertips slowly move along the Primrose on top before she moves to open it, inside is a locket and a collar, the locket has a 'P' on the front and a tiny picture of our family on christmas, the other side of the locket is a picture of dad tucking a Primrose behind her ear. The collar is a soft deer hide with a flowery pattern all the way around it, the tag has a buttercup on it and on the back the contact information for Prim and I.

She looks up at me with a sad smile that tells me she needed to know that mom and dad are still taking care of her. at the bottom of the box is a note that she takes out and reads, she doesn't tell me what it says but she has a small smile on and there are a few tears on her cheeks, at the bottom of the box is a carving of Prim.

I open my box after observing the carving on top,inside is a locket with a 'K' on it, inside is a picture of dad teaching me to hunt and a picture of my family having a picnic in the woods.I put it back in the box and picked up one of the two collars, it was just like buttercups but it was for Iris, the other was Daisy's. I set them down then pick up the letter,

Katniss,

If you have received this box, Susan and I are long gone, I want you to know that Susan and I love you very much, and I am very proud of you, I want you to be happy, and take care of Prim. I know that you will make the right life for yourself. Try to be nice to Buttercup, he does love you deep down. I hope you have a long and happy life, with the people you all love you, Katniss.

Love,

Dad

When I finished the letter I had tears streaming down my face, it might seem insignificant, but it reassured me, and eliminated the doubts I had. "Kat" Prim said as she snapped in my face, "we need to leave" I nod and we walk out to the cars.

After what seems like days we get to our hotel and sleep, That morning I wake up first and shower, then I rummage through my suitcase. I decide on my jean shorts and a grey tank top, I go down stairs, after I write a note to Prim and Cass. I get an apple danish and sit down at the table in the corner, "can I sit here beautiful?" I look up and see a pair of sea green eyes "no" I respond harshly, he sits down anyway. "I'm Finnick," he looks at me with a questioning glance," Katniss".

Things are getting awkward when Prim and Cass come sit down next to me, "arent you gonna introduce us Kat," I make an unintelligible noise "Prim this is Finnick. Finnick this is Prim, my little sister, and Cassia my friend" I groan "nice to meet you beautiful" he states, looking at Prim. "You may want to leave now" I say half growling.

Prim POV

Kat is going all 'mama bear' on this guy, she's an amazing sister. She has had to take raise,feed, and take care of me since I was seven. She is both of my parents and my sister, in one. I lean over and whisper in her ear "Mama bear mode, activated" she turns and glares at me.

I put my hands up, in self defense and tensed. Kat never hurts me, but you don't wanna cross her. Finnick turns to me " You going to San Francisco?"I respond "Ya, is there anything we should know". Nodding he smiles "Mellark Bakery, its the best place, Prim can you come with me for second?" Kat gives him a glare, but I just shrug and follow him.

"You have to take your Katniss to that bakery," I give him a questioning look "Just do it, here's a coupon. When you get there ask for the owner" I nod as he says "Ya'll look new,make Katniss ask for the job opening," he gives me the card with the address. I walk back to Kat and tell her there's a job opening, I hand her the card.


End file.
